Raven's Birthday
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: It's Raven's Birthday and Shadow has to find a gift quick! Takes place after the end of ZKD Volume 2: Shadows of the Past.


It had been several weeks since Trigon's defeat and Raven couldn't be happier. She began wearing her new white costume, but she would often alternate between her old one with the new one and sometimes mixed it around a bit by wearing the white cloak over her original black leotard. Her hair was still long, and she trimmed a bit to keep it tidy (Shadow begged her not to cut it because it was so beautiful). So, Raven would pull it into a ponytail when she wasn't on missions.

The Titans original set of rogues were easier to handle, thanks to the addition of the Knights. With 11 Titans now, instead of just the original five, the crime rate had gone down to a point where it was nearly non-existent.

Titans:

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Blackfire, Shadowcobra, Draco, Jinx and Pluto.

Despite Shadowcobra's earlier reservations, the Knights now wore their armors more often in public without revealing the existence of the Mirror Dimension. That information was something that they couldn't allow to leak out.

Pluto was working on a new AI to operate the Titans' computer mainframe as well as designing a new security grid for the Tower. Although the Code disallowed the invasion of enemy Knights into the Tower through the many Mirror Portals, it was better to be safe than sorry. Of course, Shadow had to keep a close eye on the inventor so that nothing could (and would) go wrong. There was no telling what mayhem would be unleashed upon the completion of Pluto's current project. Cyborg and Fixit were helping the mutt, but Shadow was still a little worried.

Draco and Jinx had been going out on more dates these last few weeks, spending a lot of time together. They were really in love as it was painfully obvious. Robin and Starfire also went out on a few dates as did Pluto (when he wasn't busy) and Blackfire. Cyborg spent time with Sarah as well. Shadow and Raven would spend time, but mostly in meditation together.

Slade and Team Tartarus had been quiet…too quiet. Shadow and Robin were both worried because Slade could be planning something big and there was no telling what the madman would do as he had his own team of Zodiac Knights at his beck and call. True, there were only 4 Zodiac Knights under Slade, but they were destructive and could take on the Titans if they went all out.

Anyway, aside from crime, the Knights also had to handle the monsters of the Mirror Dimension. Attacks from hungry monster had increased and become more frequent, but the Knights were able to handle it and saved a lot of lives. Of course, there was one instance where the Knights had to go completely all out. But, that's another story.

Anyway, the real story was that Raven's birthday was coming up. This time, however, Raven would not need to dread this day for Trigon was gone and she was free, finally free. Of course, her biggest worry was what her friends had planned for her, especially a certain Knight in Snake Armor.

By the way, where was the Snake anyway?

* * *

Presently, he was in the Mirror Dimension. He had just gone in to do some training and was then ambushed my an entire swarm of Waspix (monsters that were humanoid wasps). The Waspix were firing at Shadowcobra with their stingers, which were on their forearms. He was using his powers to shield himself, using the shadows around him. After handling Trigon the Terrible, this should be a simple walk in the park. However, it was proven to be quite difficult for the Knight of Invisibility.

Shadow leapt up and with a glowing black hand blasted at a few buzzing Waspix. They fell and were destroyed, but there were still numerous Waspix flying around, wanting a piece of the Knight (they were hungry and a Knight had a lot of energy in him). They swarmed him and Shadow had enough. To handle a swarm like this, he needed a swarm of his own. He drew a card from his belt and was about to activate it when he heard a familiar pair of voices.

"COMBUSTION DRAGON KICK!"

"FROZEN HUNTER!"

Draco annihilated a swarm by kicking through them his foot and his whole body engulfed in flames. Pluto on the other hand froze the Waspix with a cold aura being shot from Cerberus' heads and allowed them to fall, shattering them with his K-9 Lance. Shadow slid the card into his staff. "Trick Vent: Shadow Clones!" His armor turned black and 15 identical clones of him appeared. They attacked the remaining Waspix. When the many Waspix fell, Shadow banished his clones and slid a card into his staff. "Final Vent!" Stingdiver flew in and Shadow jumped aboard, flying straight towards the Waspix "STINGRAY SURF!" He rammed into the Waspix and destroyed them. He leapt off Stingdiver and watched as his, Pluto and Draco's monster fed off the numerous energy orbs floating up into the air.

"I didn't need your help, you know," Shadow commented as he stood between Draco and Pluto.

"We didn't come to help you," Pluto retorted, "We just came to feed our monsters at a buffet."

"There's a buffet?' Draco questioned, looking around, "Where?" Pluto slapped himself in the face knowing how dense his friend was.

"It was a joke."

"Oh," Draco realized sadly. "At least our monsters are being fed." Wildcat, Draco's tiger monster, went towards its Knight. Draco pat the monster on the head as it purred, scratching it behind the ears a bit.

"So, you do know that Raven's birthday is coming soon, right?' Pluto asked his friend Shadow.

"I do," Shadow answered.

"Got her a gift yet?" Shadow froze. "Guess not."

"I've just been a bit busy, that's all," Shadow defended. "John Worthing and I switched back our places. I'm back as CEO of Smart Brain Tokyo.

"He couldn't handle Prof. Murata, I suppose," Pluto said in good humor.

"Please, _I _could barely handle her. She's in a league of her own when regarding 'mad geniuses'. To be honest, you're in a league of your own as well."

Pluto leered at Shadow. "Was that a crack?"

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Who really knows for sure?" Pluto grumbled.

Draco then noticed that his armor was fizzling off, vaporizing in the air. Their time in the Mirror Dimension had been cut short and they had to leave before they ceased to exist.

"We need to go, guys," he said to both Shadow and Pluto. They looked at each other and realized that Draco was right.

"Right, time to leave," Shadow agreed. The Knights boarded their individual Knightriders and rode out of the Mirror Dimension.

* * *

In the Mirror Tunnel, Pluto was trying to start a conversation, "So, Ichijyo? Got anything for Raven yet?" Shadow didn't answer, but instead accelerated and left both Pluto and Draco behind. Pluto grinned under his helmet. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Shadow leapt out of the Mirror Portal, his Knightrider skidding to a halt. He exited his vehicle as his armor shattered away. Raven was in the garage, waiting for him expectantly. Her hair was unbound and combed, falling straight down her back like a curtain or a violet waterfall. She was dressed in white. He, on the other hand, was completely dressed in black (he was wearing a black shirt, pants, shoes, gloves and trench coat) and completely contrasted with her. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes, kissing back. She was now free to release her emotions and no longer needed the pendant he had crafted for her. She still wore it around her neck of course. It was his gift to her and there was no way in hell she would be giving it up anytime soon.

"Your birthday is coming up, right?" Shadow asked. She looked into his eyes and nodded, smiling.

"At least this time I don't have to worry about my destiny anymore," Raven said to him. Last year, her birthday was anything but pleasant as Slade had risen back from the dead to give her 'the message'.

"That's true. Since your birthday is coming soon, would it be alright to invite some of our other friends?"

"Other friends?" she asked.

He clarified, "Just some of the people we allied with."

"Will it be a big party?" she asked, unsure of the answer and rather if she'd like to hear it at all.

"Well, to be honest, invitations have been sent out. A LOT of people will be coming over. I hope you're prepared, Raven."

Raven groaned, "Please, I don't want a large party; just among close friends."

He nodded. "I understand." He kissed the chakra jewel on her forehead and stroked his hand through her hair. "I need to get something, luv. I'll be back later, alright?"

"Alright." She smiled. He formed a shadow portal under his feet and was sucked into it. Where he went would be completely up to him.

But where was he going?

* * *

Shadow was walking in the city. He was looking at several shop windows for anything that might make a good gift for Raven. So far, he had nothing.

"Maybe I could ask mother for some advice." He stopped for a moment and pulled out his SNK-Phone. He flipped it open and dialled for his mother. He placed the phone to his ear and heard ringing. He then heard his mother answer. He heard heavy breathing and a loud female scream accompanied by heavy grunting and moaning…

He quickly shut off the link and flipped the phone close, eyes wide and face flushed red. He groaned, disgusted. It would take him weeks to get those images out of his head. It was safe to say that he wouldn't be calling home anytime soon.

Suddenly a pair of tanned arms wrapped around one of his own. Looking down to his left, he saw who the arms belonged to. It was Starfire.

"Good day, Ichijyo!" she said, beaming widely up at him. Shadow blushed as he found himself staring at his beautiful best friend.

"Kori," he smiled at her pulling off his shades. "Good day to you too. You know, you shouldn't really cling to me like that. People would think that we were a couple." Starfire let go, blushing. However, he grabbed her hand. "It's alright. We are best friends, are we not?" he smiled at her softly and she returned the smile. They walked the rest of the way, still holding hands. He decided to make conversation.

"Have you found a gift for Raven's birthday yet?" Shadow asked Starfire.

She replied, "Very much so. I acquired the gift many days ago and hid it in my room until the day of her birth came."

"Is it Tamaranean in origin?" he asked, worriedly. Raven mentioned that Starfire actually made her a 'crown of meat' for her birthday.

Starfire shook her head. "No. I got her something from one of her favorite depressing bookstores; a book of poetry."

"I see…" Now Shadow was getting more depressed. Starfire had already gotten Raven a gift and it was possible that everyone else had their gifts for Raven ready as well. He, Raven's boyfriend, still hadn't gotten her a gift yet. He sighed. Where was he going to get a gift? Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Magus Bazaar!" he suddenly said.

* * *

Magus Bazaar was a magical marketplace, a place where members of the magical community could purchase items that were either too rare or unavailable outside the magical world. There were trolls, elves, leprechauns and other mythical creatures walking about, tending to their needs.

To Shadow, this was normal for he was a member of the magical community. To Starfire, she was truly amazed that such a place existed. There were many creatures here that she had only seen in books.

Getting there was easy since Shadow knew of several of the magical doorways that led to this place. To many Magus Bazaar was not merely a magical marketplace; it was also neutral territory.

There were several stalls lined up on the street with vendors trying to sell their goods: goods from rare magical scrolls, the latest in magical technology, as well as pre-made potions and ingredients for potions were sold. Magical charms were also being sold. Shadow was looking for a present for Raven and Magus Bazaar was the prefect place to start.

When Shadow and Starfire passed by a stall an aged woman came up to them suddenly. "What a lovely sight to see young love blossom," she said. Starfire blushed at the comment while Shadow groaned, smacking himself in the face. Seeing as he and Starfire were holding hands, it was easy to see them as a couple of lovers rather than a couple of friends. The woman pulled something out of her sleeve. "Might I interest you in a charm that would make sure your love was everlasting?" she dangled a necklace with a pink and gold amulet in the shape of a diamond in front of them. It was obvious that she was trying to sell them something. Shadow politely declined, although he saw the pout on Starfire's face.

"That old woman was very kind, although she was very mistaken of the nature of our relationship," Starfire said to him.

"Anyone would be mistaken about the nature of our relationship, Kori," Shadow retorted.

As Shadow and Starfire passed along a few stall and continued to look for something for Raven, Shadow found himself hearing a familiar but vastly different voice. The voice sounded with pain rather than his usual cocky tone, like he was trying to vent something out that he had bottled up for some time.

"Come on now! The Dragon Root has a lower price than that and you know it!" The same voice said in the ears of Shadow which still shocked him.

"I'm sorry, sir but that's Ms. Udonna's price now live with it." A young woman told him as he fumed a little. She was a blonde woman with a very keen business line.

"Grr.." He snarled as he took out something from his jacket. "There…One Senzu bean."

"Thank you very much sir." She told him as she took it out of his hand, going off to the back to get the herb.

When she was gone another perky blonde girl then stood up, wearing very loose and baggy grey clothes, and came up to him, "Oh, Ant, that package you ordered is also here as well."

"Thank you, Clare, and remind me to tell Udonna to start thinking about getting someone else to mind the store…Anya just doesn't sit well with me." Ant told her as he then turned around at two familiar faces. "Shadow, Star, nice to see you again and you will not worry because this is the last thing I need to do before going back home."

"But we have not met, Mister..." Star said.

"Antonitis Fenton McCrown," he introduced himself, "But my friends call me Ant. Also, I know a similar you in a different universe." His attention turned to Shadow, "Ichijyo, you should keep a careful eye on the Dragon. He will soon doubt himself, so I advise you to be very cautious," Ant told him as he gathered his purchases and walked off.

"That was strange," Shadow said as he watched Ant's retreating form. What did Ant mean from his previous statement? Dragon? '_Was he talking about Ryuki_?'

"Yes, he is unusual," Starfire commented. "What did he mean by a similar me in another universe?"

Shadow said, "I'll explain that later. Right now, we need to find that gift for Raven." He then noticed a familiar teenage boy with black and green hair standing next to a dog and talking to a woman who was standing behind her counter. "Greetings, Jacob." Jake turned with eyes wide and immediately saluted. Shadow chuckled. "At ease Jake, there is no need to be so formal." Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well…you are my superior, right?" Jake said. He then introduced Fu Dog. "Oh and I'd like you to meet-"

"We've met," Shadow interrupted abruptly. "Fu Dog, it's been a long time." He extended a hand.

"Yeah, kid. Me too," Fu shook hands with Shadow. "Although, the last time I saw you, you were, what, 10 years old?"

"Time flies, Fu," Shadow said, smiling.

"You two know each other?" Jake asked, pointing to the two.

Shadow answered, "Fu used to baby sit me when I was younger. He owed my parents a favour."

Starfire then grabbed Fu in a hug. "Oh, what an adorable little dog!" she squealed. Fu, despite getting the life squeezed out of, had hearts in his eyes. She then put him down.

"She your girlfriend, kid?" Fu asked, smirking. Shadow groaned.

'_Why is it that everyone assumes that me and Starfire are an item when they see us together?'_ he then felt Starfire take hold oh his hand."She's not my girlfriend, Fu. She's a friend that happens to be a girl. My best friend." Starfire was talking to Jake, by the way.

Fu didn't believe him and smirked, "Sure kid, whatever you say."

Shadow groaned mentally.He then said to Fu Dog, "Thinking of girlfriends, my girlfriend Raven's birthday is coming up and I am trying to acquire a gift for her."

"How about…Aphrodite's Secrets?" Fu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before Shadow blushed.

"No!" he hissed. He knew very well what Aphrodite's Secrets sold…lingerie.

"What is this Aphrodite's Secrets?" Starfire asked. Shadow slapped himself in the face as Jake snickered.

"Later, Starfire. Fu Dog, do you have any _other_ suggestions?"

"I think I got just the right thing. I'll show you," Fu said.

Fu led them (Jake, Starfire and Shadow) towards a certain stall. There was Veronica.

"What can I do for you, Fu Dog?" she asked sweetly. Fu just stuttered. Shadow smirked upon seeing the blush on the Sher Pei's face.

"Well, Veronica," Fu pointed to Shadow. "The kid here wants to get a gift for his girlfriend."

"The redhead?" she referred to Starfire and she blushed.

"No!" Shadow hissed, blushing as well.

"Hm…"Veronica tapped her chin. "I don't know… But when it comes to girls, no matter the type, jewellery and perfumes sound like a good idea. What does your girlfriend like?" (I'm not sure what Veronica sells. Please let me know)

"She likes dark poetry, dark clothing. Basically, she likes Goth items." _'So do I. Of course, the jewellery part doesn't sound so bad.'_

"How about a fine black cloak made of spider silk?" Veronica suggested, taking out the fine piece of fabric. The cloak was a shining black colour.

"That's perfect," Shadow smiled. Veronica walked out from behind her stall. Starfire nearly freaked out when she saw that Veronica was half spider. Shadow paid her and had the cloak gift-wrapped.

* * *

"That woman…she was a…" Starfire said as she walked next to Shadow as they were back in Jump City, Shadow holding the gift in his hand. They had said goodbye to Jake and Fu.

"An Arachne. A human and spider hybrid," he explained. "Believe me, there are a lot more weirder things in this world than you might think."

"I believe you, friend."

'_Thankfully, we didn't meet the Oracle twins, Sara and Kara. Those two could spoil any surprise, both good and bad.'_ Shadow thought. He remembered an encounter with them a few months ago and the news he got was not entirely bad or pleasant; he just got it at a bad time. _'At least they warned me about Yoshido and told me about my life now.'_ He smiled. He had known about meeting the Titans for some time now, before he even met them. Of course, he wasn't going to tell them and it seemed that he didn't have to.

As they passed by a jewelery store, Shadow suddenly froze in his steps. He looked over at the display window. Starfire noticed this and said to him, "What is wrong, friend?"

"Kori, do you mind going on ahead?" he said to her.

"I shall meet you back home, friend," Starfire smiled at him before flying off towards the Tower. He then entered the shop.

* * *

Back in his room in the Tower, Shadow examined his hair in the mirror. He had gone back to the old blue color of his hair, but his bangs were now black and silver. His left eye was now red and his right eye was blue. It was a good look for him, even if it was a little strange. His clothes were now comprised of his black and purple Smart Brain uniform with his emblem on the right breast. He wore a black cloak over it and pinned it with a skull brooch. He stared at both gifts in his hands. _'Now or never…'

* * *

_

(Raven's birthday)

It was finally Raven's birthday. At 6 pm that day, Raven was surprised to see not only her friends, but also the Titans East, Team Mystic, honorary Titans, and some of their other friends and allies. It was the same as her birthday before, but bigger and minus the whole End of the World deal. Therefore, she had nothing to worry about…

Actually…where was Shadow?

Renia was with Rorek. She, as well as a few others like the Pink Painter, was enjoying most of the treats, which were made from blackberries. There were blackberry muffins, blackberry tarts, blackberry ice cream, blackberry punch, blackberry cheesecake…basically anything that could be made with blackberries. Also a few other snack foods as well. Shadow had done most of the cooking and preparation. He did have some help from the others. There were streamers, balloons and a banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!' in colourful letters.

However, where was Shadow?

Raven blew out the candles and accepted her gifts with a smile. She looked around,

still no Shadowcobra…Ichijyo…just where was he? Didn't he even want to come? Or was he too busy? Regardless, Raven was saddened by his absence.

The party went on all night. Cyborg was manning the turn-tables, playing DJ for the party. There was a disco ball on the ceiling. The teens danced, but Raven didn't feel like dancing. She sat down on one of the chairs. She was depressed. Suddenly, she received a telepathic message in her mind:

((Come up to the roof, my little blackbird…)) it was from Shadow. Making sure that no one would notice, she engulfed herself in dark energy and teleported to the roof.

* * *

On the roof, Raven saw Shadow, looking at the city. She walked over to him and asked,

"Why aren't you down there at the party?" she thought he didn't want to come.

"It's too noisy," he told her and then he smiled at her. He was holding a black box. It was covered in black wrapping paper with a white bow on it. "Happy Birthday, Raven."

Raven took the present and carefully unwrapped it. She opened the box and pulled out his gift. "For me?" she gasped as she held the black silk cloak. It shone under the moonlight. Staring at him with a smile, she said, "Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the lips. He smiled at her tenderly.

"Try it on," he said to her. She removed her cloak and quickly put on the new one. It felt so soft against her skin. She loved it.

"It's so light and soft."

"And you look so beautiful in it."

She blushed, "You're exaggerating."

"If it regards your own beauty, there's very little exaggeration needed."

She blushed again before he kissed her before murmuring, "I love you…"

"I love you too." She kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around her Knight of Invisibility. He rested his forehead on hers, his Mark of Sin touching her ruby chakra.

"Raven…there's also something else I wish to give you."

"What?"

He reached into the folds of his cloak and revealed a black velvet box. Raven's eyes widened. He got down on one knee and presented the box to her, opening it.

"Will you," he took in a deep breath, "Marry me?"

Raven was shellshocked. Her emotions inside of her screamed at her to say, "YES!" especially Love and Happy. She was speechless.

"I…I…" she stuttered before he placed the ring upon her finger and then standing back up.

"You don't have to say yes, now…you can wait to tell me. I have all eternity…" he kissed her. She whispered under her breath, but he didn't catch it. "What was that, Raven?"

"_Yes._"

His eyes widened. Did he hear her right? "Pardon?"

"Yes," she repeated, tears falling from her eyes, her lips curled into a smile. "Yes, I'll marry you!" she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him full on the lips, holding him close and tight. She was truly happy now.

Shadow smiled into the kiss as he mentally cheered. He kissed her back, arms wrapped around her petite frame. They reluctantly broke apart when air became an issue. If only they didn't need to breathe, then they could just kiss forever…

She looked at the ring. It looked like a silver snake coiled around her finger and held the diamond in its jaws. Several inscriptions were inscribed on the surface of the ring.

It was beautiful…and it was hers…

And so was he.

Now and forever.

Till the end of time.

Happy Birthday Raven. You deserve it.


End file.
